


in the limelight

by shirasu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Epistolary, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasu/pseuds/shirasu
Summary: [BREAKING] Volleyball star Miya Atsumu (23) in a relationship?Photos circulated around the web show Miya, the starting setter of the MSBY Black Jackals, in an embrace with an unidentified person in Osaka on Christmas Eve. Miya’s exceptional talent as a rising volleyball star, as well as his public image as a model and online influencer, have led many to speculate: is he dating?
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 462





	in the limelight

**Author's Note:**

> photos are leaked and all hell breaks loose, featuring excerpts from social media and atsumu’s phone

**[BREAKING] Volleyball star Miya Atsumu (23) in a relationship?**

Photos circulated around the web show Miya, the starting setter of the MSBY Black Jackals, in an embrace with an unidentified person in Osaka on Christmas Eve. Miya’s exceptional talent as a rising volleyball star, as well as his public image as a model and online influencer, have led many to speculate: is he dating?

1\. He’s not an idol or an actor, does it matter who athletes date? wwww  
2\. Why is this news? ww  
3\. Miya-san!!!!!!!!! His girlfriend is so lucky to call him by his name  
4\. In my next life, I want to be reborn as the person standing next to him……  
5\. Maybe she’s also an athlete? She seems quite tall in the pictures  
6\. Ah, so this is what passes as news?  
7\. Upvote this if you don’t know who Miya Atsumu is  
8\. Upvote this if you think she’s a model, downvote if you think she’s an athlete  
9\. Atsumu-kun….. Maybe in my next life  
10\. I don’t know anything about him but he’s actually quite handsome.. Maybe I’ll start watching volleyball

**00:03 Shithead 2 (Suna):** Holy shit www  
 **00:05 Shithead 2 (Suna):** What is happening?  
 **00:06 Shithead 2 (Suna):** Well I guess you might as well enjoy your last night of rest before you die  
 **00:06 Shithead 2 (Suna):** Aren’t you usually awake at midnight

**00:10 Bokuto-san:** TSUM-TSUM?????  
 **00:11 Bokuto-san:** SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND???????  
 **00:14 Bokuto-san:** WHY AREN’T YOU PICKING UP MY CALLS

**00:16 Hinata:** miya-san!!!!  
 **00:16 Hinata:** i saw the news on twitter!!!!  
 **00:17 Hinata:** CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!!

**03:20 Ginjima:** what ht e hell man  
 **03:20 Ginjima:** im plastered btw  
 **03:20 Ginjima:** congratz

**05:30 Shithead 1 (Samu):** I just woke up  
 **05:31 Shithead 1 (Samu):** Why do I have 11 missed calls from everyone on our old club  
 **05:31 Shithead 1 (Samu):** They’re trying to reach you  
 **05:35 Shithead 1 (Samu):** Oh  
 **05:35 Shithead 1 (Samu):** Never mind, I found out what happened  
 **05:35 Shithead 1 (Samu):** Good luck

**05:45 ♡ Kita-san ♡:** We need to talk.  
 **05:45 ♡ Kita-san ♡:** I’m coming back, I’ll be there around 8.

**09:10 Omi-omi:** I saw the news. Congratulations  
 **09:11 Omi-omi:** Should I stop Bokuto-san from breaking into your home?

**From:** management@msbyblackjackal.co.jp  
 **To:** miya.a@msbyblackjackal.co.jp

 **Subject:** Recent news and photos

Dear Miya-san,

It has come to our attention that some photographs of you embracing someone have been spread around the internet. Even though it is Christmas Day, we would like to clear up these issues as soon as possible. Please call us at your earliest convenience so that we may address these concerns in a timely manner.

Best regards,  
Haruta Shinji  
Public Relations Manager  
MSBY Black Jackals

**From:** heiwajuri@vbdaily.co.jp  
 **To:** miya.a@msbyblackjackal.co.jp

 **Subject:** Interview Request

Dear Miya-san,

I hope you are well. Would you be available for a quick interview regarding recent photographs of you that were released online last night?

Thank you for your time.

Best,  
Heiwajima Juri  
Reporter  
Volleyball Daily

**From:** kurosu@inarizaki.co.jp  
 **To:** miya.a@msbyblackjackal.co.jp

 **Subject:** (no subject)

Congratulations Atsumu

How is Shinsuke

Merry Christmas

**megu ♡ is seeing msby!!** @atsumugf  
Everyone, in light of all the recent news about Atsumu I thought I’d translate some parts of an interview with Volleyball Daily’s Nanami Haruka he did back in 2014 when he first went pro!! Translations are below!! NH: Nanami Haruka, MA: Miya Atsumu

 **megu ♡ is seeing msby!!** @atsumugf  
NH: Who have been your biggest inspirations to continue playing volleyball?  
MA: Of course, my twin brother Osamu and my old teammates from high school, some of whom are in professional leagues right now. I couldn’t have made it this far without all the support from them thus far.

 **megu ♡ is seeing msby!!** @atsumugf  
NH: Ah, so some of them play in teams right now? Do you think that’ll pose a problem in your personal lives and relationships with each other?  
MA: No, not at all. (laugh) I’d like to think that we’re all professional people here, so I don’t think there will be any issues. (cont.)

 **megu ♡ is seeing msby!!** @atsumugf  
MA: But if I had to think about someone in particular… Suna, if you see this, I’m not going easy on you. You hear me? (T/N: Suna Rintarou, who is going to be a middle blocker for the EJP Raijin, played on the same high school team as Atsumu and won a championship title with him)

 **megu ♡ is seeing msby!!** @atsumugf  
NH: Haha, it sounds like you’re on good terms. Are there any players you’re keeping an eye out for in particular?  
MA: There are always amazing and strong players to watch out for. There’s Hoshiumi Kourai-san and Ushijima Wakatoshi-san, both with the Schweiden Adlers. (cont.)

 **megu ♡ is seeing msby!!** @atsumugf  
MA: But if there’s one person I’m definitely keeping an eye on who plays the same position as me, it has to be Kageyama Tobio-san. (laugh) He’s still in his third year of high school, but he’s already been recruited to play for the national team. Watch out for him, everyone.

 **megu ♡ is seeing msby!!** @atsumugf  
(T/N: At the time, Kageyama, now a setter for the Schweiden Adlers, was a third year from Karasuno. Fans of volleyball may recognize them as the team who upset Inarizaki in Spring High of Atsumu’s second year. They defeated Karasuno in the next Interhigh and won the championship)

 **megu ♡ is seeing msby!!** @atsumugf  
NH: I have just one more question, if that’s alright with you. We don’t normally ask things like this, but a lot of our readers were curious… Do you have an ideal type?  
MA: (wheeze)  
NH: Miya-san?  
MA: Sorry, I didn’t expect a question like that. (laugh) An ideal type, huh? (cont.)

 **megu ♡ is seeing msby!!** @atsumugf  
MA: I’d have to say… Someone who’s reliable and knows how to care for others. Someone who can point out my wrongs but won’t stop me from making my own decisions. Someone who makes me want to be a better man, not only for myself, but for them as well. I like people like that.

 **megu ♡ is seeing msby!!** @atsumugf  
NH: Wow, you’re very thoughtful, Miya-san.  
MA: Also, a nice face and long legs are a must. Someone who’s tall but short enough for me to hug comfortably.  
NH: You’ve given a lot of readers hope. (laugh) Thank you for spending this time with me, Miya-san.  
MA: No, thank you. (laugh)

**Missed calls (26)**

00:03 Shithead 2 (Suna)  
00:03 Manager  
00:04 Manager  
00:05 Manager  
00:11 Bokuto-san  
00:11 Bokuto-san  
00:12 Bokuto-san  
00:12 Bokuto-san  
00:13 Bokuto-san  
00:13 Bokuto-san  
00:25 Manager  
00:32 Manager  
00:40 Aran  
00:51 Oomimi-san  
00:52 Manager  
01:01 Manager  
01:32 Manager  
05:32 Shithead 1 (Samu)  
06:30 Mom  
06:31 Dad  
07:40 Haruta-san (PR)  
07:51 General Manager  
07:52 General Manager  
07:59 Haruta-san (PR)  
08:09 ♡ Kita-san ♡  
08:10 ♡ Kita-san ♡

**08:11 ♡ Kita-san ♡:** I’m outside.  
 **08:12 ♡ Kita-san ♡:** Why aren’t you responding? Are you alright?  
 **08:12 ♡ Kita-san ♡:** I’m using my spare key. You said I could use it whenever...

**[BREAKING] Volleyball star Miya Atsumu (23) confirms long-term relationship, asks for privacy**

Following last night’s preliminary report of dating rumors surrounding the MSBY Black Jackals’ starting setter Miya Atsumu, the MSBY Black Jackals management team has posted a response from Miya Atsumu confirming the status of his relationship. We have published the letter in full below:

_Hello, this is Miya Atsumu._

_It was brought to my attention that several photographs of me were circulated around the internet last night, on Christmas Eve, and I would like to clarify several rumors and misunderstandings about this situation._

_It is true that I am in a relationship, and have been for six years. The person I am dating is not a public figure, so I would kindly ask that all attention remain solely on me, and not my partner. I do not condone the photography or investigation of any aspects of my personal life outside of what I have chosen to share. Please refrain from speculation about the nature of my relationship, as well as the personal information of the person I am dating. I am willing to take legal action if incidents such as this occur again._

_Please direct all inquiries to my management team so that they can be resolved in a timely manner._

_I appreciate your cooperation and I wish you all a happy holiday._

1\. So cool wwwww what kind of man protects his partner like that?  
2\. I’m so jealous… I wish I were her more and more every day  
3\. Congratulations to the couple  
4\. Wait… they were dating ever since he was 17? It must be a high school classmate  
5\. I didn’t know high school relationships could last that long  
6\. She’s so lucky, did she save a country in her past life?  
7\. Who’s going to start looking up their old yearbook photos ww  
8\. That was such a cold response  
9\. Honestly don’t people who circulate pictures like that deserve it?  
10\. Wasn’t it obvious since the first interview he did? His ideal type was so specific, it had to be about someone… Congratulations Miya-san! I’ll always support you

(The first thing Atsumu sees when he wakes up is Kita’s face. His entire body is sore and his throat hurts and he feels like his brain is about to split apart, and Kita gently pushes at him to lie back.

“Careful, Atsumu,” Kita says, quiet. “Did you drink more on your own after I left last night?”

Atsumu looks down at the ground. It swims, blurry, in his field of vision.

“You probably didn’t drink enough water. I’m sorry, I should’ve stayed here. But the farm—” Kita starts, before he stops himself. “Never mind. Let me help you up.”

“‘M sorry,” Atsumu croaks out. His throat feels like _sandpaper_. “Just missed you. Couldn’t fall asleep without you.”

Kita’s eyebrows are knit together in worry, and the lines around his face only soften at that. “I know. Do you need anything?”

Atsumu frowns. “My phone. Don’t remember where it is.”

“Oh, that’s probably why,” Kita murmurs to himself. He stands up and heads out into the hallway, and a few minutes later, he comes back with Atsumu’s phone in his hand. “Look at all the notifications you got, Atsumu.”

Atsumu takes his phone and stares at it, his eyes going wide. There are hundreds of missed texts and so many missed calls he wouldn’t even know where to begin answering them even if he wanted to. He has email notifications and none of the subjects sound particularly reassuring. “What happened?”

Kita bites his lip before he unlocks his own phone and passes it to Atsumu. “There was an article last night about you, and it had pictures. Pictures of us.”

Atsumu is too hungover for this right now. The photos coalesce into view, and he can make out himself, bundled up in a large coat and his hair visible from underneath a knit cap Osamu gave him for their birthday last year. He’s standing just outside the restaurant he and Kita had gone to for dinner last night, an upscale location he’d never expected to find paparazzi around. Thankfully, his body is covering up most of Kita’s in the photos that were leaked, and all that’s visible are Kita’s arms around Atsumu’s back and the corner of Kita’s head, but that isn’t much consolation at all.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers, staring up at Kita, his hands bunching up into fists on his blanket. “I didn’t think people would do something like this. I’ll fix it, I swear.”

“It’s not your fault, Atsumu, so why are you apologizing?” Kita sits down on the comforter, the bed dipping underneath his weight. He leans forward, resting a hand on Atsumu’s fist and knocking his forehead against Atsumu’s shoulder.

Atsumu inhales, shaky. “The cameras always follow me. I didn’t think you would get caught in it, too.”

“It’s alright. It’s not your fault, Atsumu. You can tell me who to call and email and I’ll help you do that. You don’t have to do it alone.” Delicately, like he’s opening up a flower, Kita slips his fingers into Atsumu’s until they’re intertwined on top of the blanket. “We’ll do this properly.”

Atsumu curls his free arm around Kita’s body, tugging him closer until he’s practically on Atsumu’s lap. “Thank you,” he mutters into Kita’s shoulder, and he presses a kiss to the exposed skin of his neck. “Thank you.”

“Alright, alright. Brush your teeth, Atsumu, I’ll make you breakfast, and we’ll get this sorted out in no time,” Kita commands, disentangling himself from Atsumu’s hold and darting away to the kitchen, and Atsumu, as always, follows.)

**Author's Note:**

> this was a very experimental style for me, but i hope it was as enjoyable for you to read as it was for me to write it. i hope it wasn’t too difficult to read and understand.. x_x
> 
> i only deal in established r/s schmoopy goodness for atsukita and if there is angst i do not see it!! if you made it this far, thank you!!
> 
> also kita ghostwrote the entire statement for atsumu


End file.
